1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a color filter suitable for a color liquid crystal display, capable of obtaining an even pixel part even in the case the pixel part is formed by an discharging method such as an ink jet method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, accompanied by development of the personal computers, in particular, development of the portable personal computes, demand to liquid crystal displays, particularly color liquid crystal displays tends to be increasing. However, since color liquid crystal displays are expensive, decrease of the cost is highly requested. In particular, decrease of the cost of color filters, which accounts for a large proportion in terms of the cost, is highly requested.
In general, such color filters comprises coloring pattern of the three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). A liquid crystal functions as a shutter by switching an electrode which corresponds to each pixel of R, G, and B on and off, and light goes through each pixel of R, G and B so that color display is possible.
Among the methods for manufacturing the color filters, for example, there is a method for obtaining a color filter by ejecting an ink by an ink jet method onto a lyophilic area of a substrate which patterns of different wettabilities are formed, and adhering the ink so as to form a pixel part (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 11-337726). The method is useful as a manufacturing method for a color filter since, in general, the coloring patterns of the three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) can be colored at the same time so that there is an advantage of being able to make the processes simple.
However, according to the method, since the ink is adhered on the lyophilic area utilizing the wettability difference, the central part of the pixel part is formed inevitably in a convex form. There is a problem that there is a risk of generating the color unevenness in the pixel part if the pixel part is provided in such a convex form. Moreover, in the case the pixel part is formed by the ink discharging method such as the ink jet method, the discharging amount of each color may be different so that the thickness may be different among the pixels. In this case, the coloring unevenness is generated depending on the pixel parts, and thus it is not preferable. Furthermore, a problem of unevenness of the cell gap is also involved.